


Smoke on the Water, Fire in the Sky

by Bearfeat



Series: Steam [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Priest (Swedish Band)
Genre: I felt fluffy but you know me, M/M, idk I tagged Priest for form because it is those guys, infestissumam era, sexy times ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Alpha and Water do what friends do: they smoke some pot, and then they smoke each other.(I don't care if that doesn't make sense, it's a sex thing, okay? No? Well, it is a sex thing now)





	Smoke on the Water, Fire in the Sky

_We all came out the Montreux_

_On the lake Geneva shoreline_

_To make records with a mobile_

_We didn’t have much time_

 

‘If you had to listen to one band for the rest of your life, what would it be?’ Water asked, inhaling deeply as the end of the joint lit up.

‘For the rest of my life?’ Alpha said. He yawned. Scratched his chest through his shirt. ‘What the fuck kind of question is that?’ He took the joint from Water. Their Infestissumam robes lay on the floor in a puddle, because Water had insisted they wore ‘chill pants’.

Alpha thought, smoking. He was glad he was wearing comfortable clothing. The weed made his body feel heavy. His head was heavy. He liked it.

 

_Frank Zappa and the mothers_

_Were at the best place around_

_But some stupid with a flare gun_

_Burned the place to the ground_

 

‘Pink Floyd?’

‘Nah, that is more Omega’s kind of thing.’ He said.

‘Zappa?’

Alpha looked at Water beside him and they both burst out laughing. ‘Sure.’ Alpha huffed. He took another toke. Suddenly, goosebumps ran over his body and he shivered.

‘You cold?’ Water said. He pulled the blankets from under them, but Alpha shook his head.

‘I’m good.’ He said, placing an arm under his head. ‘I’m good.’

 

_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky_

_Smoke on the water_

Water looked down at Alpha. His eyelids were heavy, but his eyes sparkled behind them as the music played. The Fire ghoul tapped his fingers to his chest, and handed back the joint.

‘Holy shit, dude.’ Water said. ‘This song is about us!’

Alpha’s eyes widened for a second, but then he put a hand over his face, giggling.

‘What?’

‘Listen!’

 

_They burned down the gambling house_

_I died with an awful sound_

_Funky Claude-_

Alpha looked at Water, eyebrow raised, but Water shushed him.

‘No, no… listen…listen for the… the chorus…’

 

_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky_

_Smoke on the water_

Alpha’s mouth fell open.

‘Dude.’ He said. ‘This is _exactly_ about the two of us. Smoking weed!’

‘Yesss…’ Water sighed, sinking down to the mattress. ‘Deep Purple loves us.’

Alpha balled his fist. ‘Deep Purple loves us.’ Water bumped fists, then gave him the spliff.

 

‘So, Deep Purple?’ Water said after a while.

‘Hmm?’ Alpha’s thoughts had drifted off. He felt comfortably warm again, and focused on how his chest expanded when he breathed, and how heavy his head felt when it rolled to the side.

‘The only band you can listen to for the rest of your life.’ Water reminded him.

‘Ah. No, I guess not.’ Alpha mumbled. It felt nice when he ran the palms of his hands over his stomach. Water sat up to light a new, freshly rolled one. The ghoul looked over his shoulder when he heard Alpha mumble something.

‘What was that?’

‘I said, if there is only one band, it would be our band.’ Alpha ran his hands from his chest down over his stomach, stopped at the waistband of his sweatpants.

‘Really? You don’t think you’d fucking hate Papa’s voice after hearing both albums just once?’ Water giggled. He inhaled deeply and let his head fall back to blow out the smoke. The bedroom of his small apartment was clouded in a blue fog. Alpha blinked, because it started to affect his eyes.

‘No.’ He said. ‘ _Your_ voice. _Our_ band.’ He looked up at Water through his eyelashes.

‘We have a band?’ Water said softly. Alpha just smiled, and started stroking his stomach again. He watched as Water’s face lit up, his mouth curling up into his kind, round cheeks. He bowed down and placed a fleeting, but WET kiss on Alpha’s lips.

 

‘Du-de!’ Alpha gasped. ‘You are being very Italian today. Behave…’ He punched at Waters arm, who feigned excruciating pain as he fell face-down on his pillow, wailing, yet somehow saving the joint he was holding. Alpha plucked it from between his fingers. When he took another toke, he felt the heaviness of his entire body and he was unable to move for a couple of seconds.

‘Are you feeling okay?’ he heard Water say. He could feel him stroking his hair. Alpha smiled, but couldn’t open his eyes. ‘Yeah.’ He said softly. He felt a short kiss to his lips again, and then he felt how the other lay down next to him, still slowly running his fingers over his scalp. Alpha didn’t mind. Water got like this sometimes.

 

‘You feeling good?’ Water asked him again. Alpha could hear the paper burn when Water inhaled again.

‘Yeah.’

‘Me too.’ Water rolled to his back. From the way he moved beside him Alpha could feel he was touching his chest the same way Alpha was doing before. He could hear how the hands of the other ran over his T-shirt. Water sighed. The soft music was invading Alpha’s brain. He tried to hum along, but it didn’t exactly work, so he just breathed along with the rhythm. Water sighed again. Slowly, Alpha opened his eyes. Water had stopped stroking his stomach, Alpha noticed. His hand had now disappeared in his pants.

 

‘Dude.’ Alpha whispered.

‘It’s okay.’ Water said, moving slowly over his cock. ‘I just… I am so hard.’

Alpha crawled up to lean on his elbows, but the movement made him dizzy.

‘It’s okay.’ Water said again. He handed Alpha the joint with his free hand, and when Alpha took it, used that hand to press the ghoul back down into the mattress.

‘You, err…’ Alpha took a deep breath. ‘You want me to go?’

‘No.’ Water said. ‘Join me, if you want.’

‘What?’

‘You never jerked off with a friend before?’

‘This is your southern-European half speaking, isn’t it?’

‘Nothing Italian about it. Just two friends…’ he breathed heavily, ‘doing their thing.’

 

Alpha took another toke from the joint, but regretted it. He inhaled just half, and blew the rest out. He gently placed the bud in the ash tray and watched Water’s closed eyes, and how his lips slowly parted and closed. As if he was saying something without using his voie. Alpha watched Water's hand move inside the fabric of his baggy sweatpants. The Fire ghoul reached down, because he felt a stirring too, but then retreated. Water grinned.

‘You wanna see?’ he said. Alpha swallowed hard. He had seen Water’s penis before. He had stood next to him while peeing, he had seen him come out of the shower, that kind of stuff. He had never seen him-

Water wiggled his pants down over his hips.

Hard.

 

Alpha forgot to breathe when his fingers moved inside his pants too, as if they had a mind of their own. Water moved his hand in a circular motion over the head of his dick and Alpha could almost feel the heat radiating from the body of the other man. His own cock was still limp when he pulled his sweatpants down, nevertheless, the feeling of own touch down there felt great. It went really well with the way his body pressed into Water’s bed and the way the music wove a net of colors in his mind. He felt Water’s lips again, to his cheek now, and he turned his head to reciprocate some of them. His own lips felt dry from the smoking, but it didn’t matter. It was just two friends, doing their thing. He placed all his focus on his cock again, erect now. When he took away his hand, it stood there. Between his legs, towering over his belly. He smiled at how silly it looked.

 

Then Water’s eyes were there. He saw them clearly through the smoke in the room and the red lines in the white. Water blinked slowly and moved his fingers over Alpha’s cock. And his mouth followed. Alpha felt the warmth of his tongue before he realized what was going on. He inhaled sharply, and leaned on his elbows again.

‘Water!’

Water pulled back from Alpha’s cock. ‘Is this okay?’ he said. He talked softly. Slowly. ‘You feeling good?’

Alpha wasn’t sure. He didn’t know if he could do this. If _they_ could do this. Water’s thumb pressed against the head of Alpha’s dick and his mouth fell open. He gasped. Water still looked at him, the question lingering in his eyes. His full lips open, a little spit shining on them. Alpha nodded.

 

Water’s mouth felt so good. Alpha felt the slick tongue, the texture of his palate. When Water hollowed his cheeks he felt how soft they were. He could feel the spit of the other ghoul swirl around in his mouth and around his cock and slowly drip down to his balls. Alpha’s heart beated hotly in his chest. His breath was true labor for his body. He ran his hands down his stomach again, and when Water saw that he moved his fingers under Alpha’s T-shirt, imitating Alpha’s movements. When the ghoul touched his nipples and ran his fingertips through the hairs on his chest, Alpha felt truly naked. He whimpered at the realization.

 

‘Water…’ he whispered. His friend sucked his dick gently, lovingly, and it made him feel… It made him feel. The tips of his fingers began to tingle and he didn't know how much of it was the weed, still numbing him, and how much of it was his arousal and insecurity. Alpha noticed the other ghoul was grinding his hips down, finding any sort of friction for his own pleasure. The Fire ghoul reached out and grabbed Water’s hip, winning a gleeful reaction from the other. Water moved closer, so that Alpha could wrap his lips around him and please him too.

‘Alpha…’ he moaned. He leisurely thrusted his hips and Alpha closed his eyes, using his lips and tongue as Water worked himself in and out of his mouth. The Fire ghoul dug his nails in Waters hips, because he guessed that was something Water would like. It worked: another moan welled up in Water’s throat.

 

‘Oh, Alpha…’ he said. ‘Please… please, fuck me.’

‘Hmmm…’ Alpha hummed around his cock. He moved faster, hearing his friend sound more desperate. But Water pulled away from him, from his mouth and from his dick, and he sat up, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side.

‘Fuck me.’ He said again. His hands were shaking when he touched Alpha’s face. Water leaned in and kissed him hotly. He tasted dark, and good. Very good, Alpha thought. He opened his mouth further and pushed back with his tongue. Water danced past his lips, sliding their wet tongues together as he grinded down against Alpha’s crotch. Alpha could taste the smoke. He wondered if they would be doing this if they hadn't been smoking pot, he wondered if he would have liked it. Feeling Water's kiss wasn't wrong at all: it was pleasant, familiar somehow. The other heaved when he broke away.

‘Please.’

 

Alpha swallowed. He placed the palms of his hands on Water’s sides. He noticed how hot his skin was.

‘Tell me how.’ Alpha whispered.

‘Just…’ Water breated. He looked at his hands, as if he only just noticed them. He slid two fingers in his mouth, and then reached around himself. He scrunched up his nose as he moved the fingers inside him.

‘Stretching.’ He said, before Alpha could ask. He grabbed his dick again, and the Fire ghoul stroked his sides, waiting. He kept looking at Water. Sweat was pearling on his forehead. He carefully discarded his T-shirt, and the sweatpants that now hung around his ankles.

 

‘Okay Alpha.’ Water said in a meek voice. Alpha’s heart was beating high in his chest. He looked up at Water, and the desperate expression on his face, and then took his hands. He pulled the other ghoul down next to him. Water whimpered when Alpha rolled on top of him. His eyes were closed, his body tensed with anticipation. The smell on him was intoxicating. It was the smell of sweat and smoke, yes, but eve more so the smell of him. The taste of him even better, Alphe noticed when he made a trail of kisses from his neck over his collarbone. Alpha pressed his cock at Water’s entrance, but it didn’t seem to work.

‘Spit…spit on it.’ Water rubbed his face in an attempt to calm himself. But Alpha didn’t want him to calm down. He pushed the other ghoul’s legs up and spat on his hole, and again, hoping it was enough. He tried again, and this time, he was able to slowly push inside. Water moaned loudly, arousing Alpha even more. He didn’t want Water to calm down at all. He wanted to make him come apart under his hands.

 

‘This… Water, you…’ Alpha heaved. ‘you feel so good.’ He pushed, retreated, pushed. He felt light in his head now, and warm. Water looked amazing, writhing under him, not knowing what to do with himself.

‘Alpha, oh Alpha…’ Water closed his fingers around his cock and made those same circular movement the Fire ghoul had seen him do earlier. Alpha fucked him harder, pinning him to the mattress. The other ghoul bit his lips and wined, opening his eyes.

‘Are you going to come?’ Alpha whispered. The other grunted as he bottomed out. Water kept looking at him, small, throaty sounds escaping him. He didn’t blink when his orgasm took him, and he spilled all his seed on himself.

Alpha was so taken by that moment, and the way Water’s body shook and pulsed under him, and the look in his eyes when Water came, that he felt something burst within him and he threw himself down. He clawed his nails into Water’s shoulders as he grunted and fucked him into the mattress, fast and hard.

‘Alpha…’ Water whispered, his sounds ragged. ‘You feel amazing.’

It was all he needed. As Water closed his arms tightly around him, he felt the fire burn through him. His balls tightened and he climaxed, hard. He thrusted a last couple of times as he came, his legs shaking in the aftermath.

 

Water gently stroked his hair, letting him come down from his high. ‘You good?’ he said. ‘You feeling good?’

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_We all came out the Montreux_

_On the lake Geneva shoreline_

_To make records with a mobile_

_We didn’t have much time_

 

‘I’m not gay.’ Alpha said. Water handed him the joint and blew the smoke in his face.

‘Well, you just had sex with me. That is pretty gay.’

Alpha re-lit the thing and inhaled. He grinned at the other. ‘I’m only gay for you, then.’ Water shoved him with his foot.

 

_Frank Zappa and the mothers_

_Were at the best place around_

 

‘Hey… did your playlist just start again?’ Alpha said. ‘How long have we been here?’

Water tilted his head, listening. ‘Oh yeah, it did!’ A smile crept over his face. It was a joyful smile, more beautiful than Alpha had ever seen. ‘You know what?’ Water said. ‘This song is about us.’

 

_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky_

_Smoke on the water_

_Fire in the sky_


End file.
